Return to Bakura
by Denebola Topas
Summary: This story takes place right after the Ssi-ruuvi attack from Kathy Tyers book "Truce at Bakura". They are back and they want revenge, the mighty Ssi-ruuk, but this time they bring some strong and unexpected ally with them...


„Return to Bakura"   
by   
Denebola Topas

* * *

1.Chapter

Deep down in the forests of planet Endor, well hidden between huge trees, was the actual location of temporary Headquarters of the Alliance. The establishments of the Empire were taken over and extended. The central building had the shape of a ring. At its center laid an extensive Park with green areas and banks and a well in the middle. This park should serve as recovery plotted for the basis personnel. And moreover in the case of an emergency everyone would be faster operational.

---

However Luke Skywalker preferred it to spend his rare free days, neither in his quarters, yet in the park, but rather with the tribe of the furry little Ewoks

He just crossed one of the cliff bridges, which connected the single tree houses together.

("Leia, continue to talk. Come on, concentrate"), urged Luke.

("Well, what shall I say?"), came the reply.

("Thats absolutely unimportant. Tell me anything and keep in mind, not to stand still. You need to learn to concentrate on both, your surroundings _and_ the Force.")

("Well...")

---

In the meantime on the bridge of the battle cruiser "Tpkksihh" a young Sergeant turned to admiral Ivpikkis.

"Sir, were ready to break through hyperspace."

"To all forces, this is admiral Ivpikkis speaking: Prepare for the jump in 4, 3, 2, 1 now!" he instructed through the ship-to-ship com link and four heavy cruisers, three middle-heavy corvettes and three light ones jumped to hyperspace with one destination: Endor.

---

The com creaked: "Leia? Luke? Ive got someone here, who wants to greet you, guys", said Hans voice.

Leia heard a quiet static sizzling, then: "Helloooo? Hey, Im back, arent you glad to see me?"

"Lando?"

"Hey, Lando, nice to hear from you", greeted Luke, too.

"Lando, whats up?" asked Leia.

"Woow slow down people, Ive missed your voices, too, and, eh, yeah Im fine, thanks for your inquiry. And just in case you ask, Im on a business trip."

Leia laught: "Business trip? Here on Endor, oh come on Lando, what do you plan?"

Luke joined her and patted her shoulder softly and grinned. Leia grinned back and pinched him playfully. He backed away from her and hit his back on the railing.

"Hey", came his complaint.

Leia started laughing once again, Luke, her brother was standing next to her, Han und Chewie and, she just had to add, the droids were all hardly 10 km away at the Endor-Base. And she was speaking with Lando, the lovable villain. Although her Jedi-training was exhausting, she was in a fantastic mood. No Jabba, no emperor Palpatine and no Darth Vader could be seen, threatening them. She was happy.

"Eeeehhrr...., whats going on there?" asked a very confused Lando.

Leia tried to get a hold of herself: "Oh, ... nothing", came within giggles. Finally Luke couldnt stop it anymore, he started to giggle, too. They hugged each other and uncontrollable laughter broke out (AN: Is this OOC? They laught a lot in the movies, but at least Luke was serious in the books, because he was a Jedi-knight, thus needs to control his feelings...blabla, so sorry, I decided to let them be cheerful now).

"Well, Han, they seem very happy to see me again, dont you think so?"

"I didnt know, that you have missed Lando so much." Obviously Han was still listening.

"We apologize", said Luke, after he and Leia had calmed a little bit down.

"We are just glad to be still alive, Han. You know it was quite turbulent lately." Said Leia.

"Yeah, youre right, Leia. Hey Lando, when will you arrive?"

"In about an hour. Oh, Han told me that you two are in the wilderness, but Id love to get picked up from all of you. See ya." And the connection was terminated.

"Come on, lets see if he has some news", said Luke.

---

Arrival in approximate 10 minutes, Sir." Informed the young Leutnant.

"Everyone, get ready!" This time he wouldnt let this force-strong young human escape. No way he would permitt it to be driven out from his flagship this time, just able to see the Ssi-ruuvi ships get deafeted by his own, his OWN flagship, oh that dishonor. He just needed to catch this one force-strong human, then he could fly directly to Bakura and whipe out his shame. This was the last attempt the emperor approved of, his last chance and he was surerly not to waste it.

---

Lando had just begun to tell the newest smuggler gossip when the alarm went off.

"The base is under attack", screamed Luke and jumped up.

* * *

Hi guys do you like it? I began this fic years ago, so language is pretty simple and hopefully some scenes are not silly... please R&R

Denebola Topas


End file.
